earthrisefandomcom-20200214-history
Continoma: Mind over Body
Despite Continoma's attempt to create a flawless city, imperfections continued to plague the citizens of Sal Vitas. During the last stages of the Third World War, a strain of nanite disassemblies was released by the government to ensure the eradication of all life on Enterra, but rather than destroying everything, it began to coexist with the flora and fauna robust enough to survive the ravages of the radioactive Environment, acting as a catalyst to those species' rapid evolution, leaving nothing on the island unmutated. A resistance was shaping up and gaining very real power for an inevitable strike against that which oppressed the very rights that make humanity human. Once released from the vaults, the pioneers quickly discovered that they were unable to procreate. Infants were stillborn or possessed unexplainable genetic mutations, proving even humans had not escaped the effects of the nanites. Those who tried to rid themselves of the strain perished, and the others realized that to survive, they too would have to embrace this artificial evolution. But Continoma would not accept abhorrent mutation in its perfect race, shunning and stripping privileges from any who contested. This would instead become its grand opportunity to re-ignite the Cloning process, ensuring that perpetuation of the species would also entail the faction's attaining even more complete power over the population of Enterra, and thus the future of mankind. Secretly backed by The Eight, Continoma propagandized Sal Vitas with gruesome images of mutated babies to raise panic and fear among its citizens about the inherent dangers of natural reproduction. Meanwhile, a mineral known as Xcelyte was discovered. It would enable the use of minimal Resources during the Cloning process, due to its radioactivity and immense energy potential. Continoma recognized this as a solution to maintain its pure race ideals, and so, citizens were promised a new revolution in genetics - the ascension of man's mind over body - in exchange for mandatory watcher chips that were implanted to store memories and data and to be housed in the organization's Librarium Centre. Reproduction became irrelevant, and eventually forbidden, as Cloning facilities were now widely available for instant regeneration of a person's body. The power of everlasting life now lay in the hands of Sal Vitas' citizens, who no longer feared death. Many resisted accepting immortality through Cloning, however, and demanded a cure for their reproductive deficiency. In an effort to bring hope, Continoma introduced a way for them to perfect their minds in order to control their own DNA consciously, with the ultimate goal of achieving purification and births free of mutation. Though it was clear few would reach this goal, the population's attention nonetheless turned to these pursuits. And due to this growing reliance on technology for the persistence of the race, the inhabitants of Enterra had surrendered any ability to leave the island. The short range of the watcher chip to record their thoughts and memories mean that those who departed the island and them met their demise were left devoid of personality and memory upon Cloning. Yet after all of these efforts, the majority of Sal Vitas continued to resist any solution beyond natural reproduction. Scientists called for further studies and analysis of the nanites, only to be silenced by Continoma's determination to regain control of their perfect society, and to force citizens to depend on technology for survival. The Eight grew hungry for more power, pressuring Continoma to end free Cloning and implement delays in the process as punitive measures for those with low contribution levels or obvious distaste for the government. As waiting times increased from a few hours to days and then weeks, many feared an indefinite freeze on this form of based reincarnation. As a cost structure was put in place, the backlash was sharp, forcing Continoma to revise its model to offer Insurance for the reinstatement of individuals' property, which was no longer passed along for free, with flexible pricing based on their levels of contribution. Much to the faction's satisfaction, the work ethic improved as many tried to promote the betterment of Sal Vitas, and others joined the battle against the mutant race, both in order to gain favor and to control the costs of survival. Confident in its action and its total control over its citizens, Continoma continued to lock them like pinions in its grand machine, stripping them of freedom and individualism. But a resistance was shaping up and gaining very real power for an inevitable strike against that which oppressed the very rights that make humanity human.http://rpgvault.ign.com/articles/911/911918p1.html Category:Continoma